


Nightmares

by A (AILiSeki)



Series: The Flammable Fragments [10]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - All Media Types, A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Tumblr Prompt, the Baudelaires and the Quagmires all live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-18 10:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AILiSeki/pseuds/A
Summary: Violet finds Duncan in the kitchen past midnight.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](https://virtualfindingsdocumented.tumblr.com/post/182311259369/violet-duncan-with-1).

It was way past midnight. Violet was surprised when she went downstairs and saw the kitchen's light was on. She had checked her siblings' rooms before coming, and then Beatrice's, like she did almost every night, so it could only be one of the triplets.

_Or a burglar._  An annoying little voice in her head said.

"Violet!" The young man whispered in surprise as he saw her.

"Duncan." Violet let out a breath she didn't even notice she was holding.

"Rough night?" He gently asked.

"I had an idea for a new security system for Beatrice's room." She said, purposely avoiding his question. "But I still can't figure how to make it resistant and safe for her at the same time." She walked to the cabinet to get the electric kettle. "Tea always helps me think."

Duncan nodded and watched her prepare her tea.

"What about you?" Violet asked as she waited for the water to boil.

He shrugged.

"I… just had a bad dream."

"Do you want to talk about it? My father always said talking can help it go away."

It had become easier to talk about her parents these days.

Duncan hesitated for a moment.

"I don't really remember it well. Just how it made me feel." He turned his face slightly away from her, as if embarrassed. "I was in a dark, small place. Alone."

Violet nodded. She knew both him and Isadora got uncomfortable in small places. It was easy to understand why, knowing all the times they had been trapped before. She also didn't fail to notice the emphasis on "alone". She could relate to that, to the panic that rose when someone who was supposed to be there was not.

"You are safe now, Duncan." She said. "We all are."

"I know it's silly." He lowered his head.

"It's not. You went through a lot." She moved to pour the water in her mug and add the herbs. "I check their rooms every night." She confessed. "To make sure they are still here. That they are still safe."

Duncan raised his eyes and met hers.

"And they are." Violet said. "Every night. Do you want some?" She offered him the mug.

He shook his head.

"If I checked their rooms, they would wake up. They would know I am worried." He whispered.

"Is that a bad thing?"

Duncan opened his mouth, but seemed to change his mind, and shook his head instead.

"I guess not."

Violet took a sip from her tea, and then placed the mug on the counter.

"Duncan, would you like a hug?"

To some people it may sound silly to ask someone if they want a hug, as a hug is usually something considered positive and comforting. But that's not always the case. Not all people find physical contact to be comforting. Someone may be injured and find that all sort of touching only increases their pain, or they may not be very fond of you. They may simply dislike touching in general, or they may have nightmares about small places and be very protective of their personal space. Whatever their reason is, you should always respect it, and refrain from hugging them if they are not comfortable with it.

Violet had known Duncan for a long time and knew he was not particularly against physical touching, but she wasn't sure of how he felt about it in that particular moment.

He shyly nodded.

"I think I would."

She wrapped the slightly shorter man in her arms, trying to convey all the care she had for him in that gesture.

"You don't need to suffer alone, you know. We are here for you. And we know what it's like to be afraid."

Duncan rested his head on her shoulder. In that position, Violet could feel his tears.

"Thank you, Violet." He said when they parted. "I really needed this."


End file.
